Harry Potter et le Lien Sacré
by Slay78
Summary: [Se situe après le tome 6] Anna débarque dans la vie d'Harry. Autant dire que le courant ne passe pas entre eux. Serait ce à cause du secret qui l'entoure? Mais d'abord, qui est elle réellement?
1. Chapter 1

Le terrier. L'un des endroits qu'il préférait au monde. Harry s'y sentait comme chez lui, pas comme chez les Dursley. Pourtant il allait devoir y retourner, c'est ce que Dumbledore voulait. Dumbledore. Il lui manquait affreusement, il était plus qu'un protecteur pour lui. Il était un mai, un frère, un père. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mort était en partie de sa faute. L'autre partie revenait à Severus Rogue, le plus abject des hommes, après Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait toujours fait confiance et il en a profité pour le tuer de sang-froid. Un frisson le parcourut. Se remémorer cette scène était horrible. Il la revivait chaque nuit, chaque nui il pleurait.  
- _Harry ?_  
- _Mmm… Oui ? Excuse-moi Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
_- _Il y a que tu évites trop Ginny. Essaye au moins de lui dire bonjour. Ça lui ferrait vraiment plaisir, surtout en ce moment…  
_Ginny. Il pensait beaucoup à elle. Harry aurait tant aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, lui donner un doux baiser, sentir son parfum… Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il la mettrait en danger.  
- _Oui… C'est dur pour moi aussi… Si tu savais…  
_- _Mais je le sais, lui répondit calmement Hermione.  
_- _Oui mais non. Oh ! Mais, elle compte tellement pour moi ! Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger ! Déjà Ron et toi voulez venir avec moi et…  
_- _Nous viendrons_, lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme. _Et en ce qui concerne Ginny, je te signale qu'elle sera quand même en danger. Tout le monde le sera.  
_- _Mmm…_ grogna Harry.  
- _Gros bêta ! Si j'étais toi, je profiterais de ces quelques jours pour les passer avec elle !  
_- _Errrmy ? Je peux t'appeler Errrmy ? Nous avons besoin de toi en baaas.  
_Fleur venait de passer la porte aussi vite en entrant qu'en sortant.  
- _Bon et bien, Errrmy descend à la cuisine et Arrry réfléchit. Mais pas trop longtemps hein !  
_Le voilà de nouveau seul. Assis sur son lit, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Hermione avait marqué un point, mais il hésitait toujours. Une soudaine douleur au front le tira de ses pensées.

La douleur lui parcourut tout le corps, de la cicatrice au creux de son bras jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts de pied. Puis elle disparu, plus rien._ Tant mieux_, pensa-t-elle. L'année s'était bien passée, ses examens aussi. Seul point noir, l'ambiance qui régnait chez elle. Son « père » était à Azkaban, sa « mère » devenait folle à force de ce faire du soucis et son « frère » n'avait pas réussi à mener à bien sa mission, du moins pas comme il le fallait.  
- _Anna.  
_- _Oui ?  
_-_ Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
_Anna se leva et alla s'asseoir près de l'homme qui lui parlait. Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait, son « frère ». Ils s'aimaient. En secret. Leurs parents n'auraient pas compris, n'auraient pas voulus.  
- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te punira pas.  
_- _Peut-être, mais il ne me ferra plus jamais confiance !_ hurla-t-il.  
- _Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien.  
_- _Je ne suis pas faible et c'est ce qu'il va croire !_ hurla-t-il de nouveau en se levant.  
- _Non, tu n'ai pas faible. Mais tu es encore jeune et tu n'es pas un criminel.  
_- _Un… Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? J'aurais dû le faire ! Telle…  
_- _Etait ta mission. Oui. Mais tu n'étais peut-être pas prêt.  
_- _Tu es bizarre. Tu… Tu parles comme si tu étais contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
_Il avait l'air soucieux, attendant une réponse. Autant ne pas le contrarier, pensa Anna.  
- _Ne dis pas ça, je ne suis pas contre lui (mais je ne suis pas avec non plus, pensa-t-elle de nouveau.)_  
- _Alors pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à nous ?  
_- _J'ai mes raisons. Crois-moi_, dit-elle en se levant.  
Elle s'avança vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
-_ Je t'aime Drago_, ne l'oublies jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était tombée sur la demeure des Weasley. Harry avait repensé tout l'après-midi à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Elle avait raison : il fallait en profiter. Le dîner arriva. Harry se débrouilla pour se mettre à côté de Ginny en échangeant sa place avec Ron, sous le regard interrogateur de Mrs Weasley et en prétextant un mal de dos et une chaise plus confortable, malgré qu'elles soient fussent toutes dans le même état : piteux. Au moment du dessert, lorsque tout le monde fut absorbé par ce que disait Fleur à l'autre bout de la table, Harry glissa sa main sous la table pour rejoindre celle de Ginny. Elle fut surprise par ce geste mais se garda bien d'enlever sa main.  
- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny, tu es toute rouge, tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
_- _Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai juste un peu chaud.  
_Le reste du dîner se passe sous le flot de paroles de Fleur. Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué ce qui se passait sous la table.  
- _Voilà qui est mieux_, pensa Hermione.  
-_ On va regarder ailleurs_, marmonna Ron.  
Minuit sonna. Tout le monde regagna sa chambre. Harry et Ginny auraient préféré que le dîner ne se finisse jamais mais il fallait faire attention à ce qu'on ne les voit pas. Même s'ils savaient que Mrs Weasley serait la mère la plus heureuse du monde en les voyant ensemble, ils savaient aussi qu'elle en deviendrait folle et que toute la communauté des sorciers serait au courant. Pas la peine d'en arriver là. Ils échangèrent un baiser furtif et allèrent se coucher. Alors qu'Harry commençait à s'endormir, il sentit quelque chose soulever sa couverture puis se faufiler en dessous. _Ginny_. Son corps frêle se glissa dans les bras d'Harry qui la serra contre lui. Cette nuit-là leur appartenait, elle était la plus belle.

Anna ressentit une profonde sensation de bonheur. Elle savait d'où elle venait et cela la rendait heureuse sans qu'elle le soit elle-même. Bien au contraire. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui demandait un sacrifice. Mais elle avait une promesse, une promesse à un mort, mais une promesse quand même. Elle referma sa valiser et déposa la lettre dans l'entrée. Jetant un dernier regard sur ce qu'elle abandonnait, Anna referma la porte et se glissa dans la nuit noire.


	3. Chapter 3

Des pas, quelqu'un montait. Harry regarda sa montre : _9 heures ! Ginny !_ Pris de panique, Harry se retourna un peu trop vite et tomba par terre. S'apercevant qu'il était seul, Harry soupira de soulagement.  
- _Ça va Harry ?_ dit timidement Mrs Weasley en entrant. _J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit en montant.  
_- _Euh, oui oui. Ça va bien, ne vous en faites pas.  
_- _Bien. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.  
_La journée allait être rude, les préparatifs du mariage étaient nombreux et Fleur voulait que tout soit parfait. Même si Bill s'acharnait à lui dire que tout serait prêt à temps, elle continuait à crier sur quiconque croisait son chemin.  
Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence au grand bonheur de tous (sauf de Fleur). Harry et Ginny se lançaient des regards furtifs, les jumeaux pensaient déjà à une nouvelle invention, Ron cherchait le pied d'Hermione sous la table, Mr et Mrs Weasley profitaient de ce moment et Bill jetait des regards suppliants à sa future épouse. Ce silence fut rompu par l'arrivée du courrier. Harry fut surpris de voir une chouette se diriger vers lui, une lettre accrochée à la patte. McGonagall voulait le voir.

Déjà le matin. Anna avait pris un train de nuit. Rien de mieux que de se fondre dans une masse de Moldus, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait ensuite pris plusieurs bus et pour finir un taxi, l'obligeant à effacer la course de la mémoire du chauffeur, faute d'argent Moldu. Anna était enfin arrivée : Privet Drive. Une résidence de Moldus. Elle chercha du regard la maison qui l'intéressait. _Le 4, voilà._ Elle sonna. Un homme de forte corpulence lui ouvrit. Elle s'empêcha de rire en voyant ses joues rouges. Exactement comme on lui avait décrit.  
- _Bonjour. Je m'appelle Anna. Harry est-il là s'il vous plait ?  
_- _Non, Harry est chez ami s…_, commença Vernon sur un ton agressif mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'apercevant de la chose qu'il allait dire.  
- _Sorciers ? _demanda Anna.  
- _Que… q… quoi ? Qui êtes vous ?_  
-_ Je suis une sorcière, pas la peine de me fixer comme ça. Harry est toujours chez Mr et Mrs Weasley ?  
_- _Si je vous le dis, vous vous en irez ?  
_Voyant la mine effrayée de l'homme aux joues rouges, Anna répondit sur un ton amusé :  
- _Oui et je ne vous ferrais pas de mal.  
_- _Et bien… o… oui. Il est toujours chez les Wesey, Wesley…_  
- _Weasley. Bien, je vous remercie. Au revoir et au plaisir.  
_Anna s'éloigna et entendit un grognement derrière elle, signifiant que le plaisir ne serait pas partagé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le silence s'installa autour de la table. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Harry et attendait de savoir ce que contenait la lettre. A voir sa tête, ça n'était pas l'annonce que Voldemort était mort.  
- _Harry ?_ demande timidement Fred.  
- _Qu'est ce qui y'a dans la lettre ?_ continua Georges.  
Harry, après un moment d'hésitation, s'éclaircit la gorge et lut :  
_Mr Potter,  
Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, il est de mon devoir de vous révéler quelque chose que nul autre ne sait.  
Je vous convie donc demain à 15 heures, au Chaudron Baveur.  
Venez-y avec votre cape.  
Adressez mes amitiés à la famille Weasley.  
Mc Gonagall_  
La lettre était aussi énigmatique qu'effrayante.  
- _Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être_, lâcha Ron avant de se prendre un coup de pied par Hermione. Il avait enfin trouvé son pied mais pas comme il le souhaitait.  
Harry passa le reste de la journée à se demander ce que McGonagall voulait lui dire. Le soir, il eu du mal à s'endormir mais fur aidé par la fatigue accumulée pendant la journée.  
Le lendemain, Harry fur escorté par Bill, faute de ne pas avoir son permis de transplanage. 15 heures tapantes. McGonagall était là. Harry entra pendant que Bill l'attendait dehors. Il s'installa et demanda une bierraubeurre. McGonagall restait silencieuse ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité et l'inquiétude de Harry. Au bout d'un certain temps, après qu'elle eu fini de le fixer, McGonagall parla :  
- _Vous savez Harry, Dumbledore plaçait de rand espoirs en vous et…  
_- _Il s'est sacrifié pour moi_, acheva Harry.  
- _Non Potter, vous vous trompez_, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. _Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait si cela avait été nécessaire, mais il a été trahit et lâchement…  
_Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et Harry comprit que pour elle aussi, il était dur d'accepter la triste réalité.  
- _Bien. En fait, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir est qu'il fallait que je vous parle d'une chose importante, mais je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit approprié, nous allons…  
_- _Je connais une formule efficace_, la coupa Harry. _Asurdito. Voilà, plus personne ne nous entend.  
_- _Où avez-vous appris cela ?  
_- _Dans…  
_Harry s'interrompit, se souvenant de l'inventeur de cette formule : Severus Rogue. Voyant l'air absent de Harry, McGonagall poursuivit :  
- _Aucune importance, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Albus m'avait dit de vous parler d'une certaine personne s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Cette personne est une jeune fille nommée Lucianna Malefoy.  
_Un frisson parcourut Harry.  
- _Je sais que ce nom vous insupporte tout autant que celui du pro…, de Rogue, mais vous devez m'écouter. Lucianna est connue sous le nom d'Anna Dutilleul. Elle va à l'école de BeauxBâtons en France, en effet pour le ministère de la magie, c'est une française, vivant en France et issue d'une famille française. Mais elle est en réalité la fille adoptive de Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy.  
_- _Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ?  
_- _Et bien, si je ne me trompe pas, elle doit être en ce moment même en chemin pour vous rejoindre.  
_- _Qu'est ce que cette Malefoy…  
_- _Ne la voyez pas comme un membre de leur famille !_ dit brusquement McGonagall. _Voyez-la comme une jeune fille de votre age à qui il vous faut faire confiance !  
_- _Lui faire confiance ! Jamais !_ cria harry.  
- _Potter, veuillez vous contrôler ! _cria McGonagall à son tour.  
Voyant les gens leur jeter des regards interrogateurs, Harry consentit à se calmer.  
- _Je ne vous demande pas de la traiter comme Mrs Granger et Mr Weasley. Simplement de la voir comme une de vos amie et de lui accorder un minimum de confiance.  
_- _Pourquoi ferrais-je cela ?_ demanda Harry.  
-_ Parce qu'Albus le faisait.  
_- _Peut-être, mais récemment, il a été prouvé que Dumbledore n'avait pas toujours raison.  
_- _Bien Potter. Ne lui faites pas confiance mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle. Vous donnerez ceci à Mr et Mrs Weasley. N'oubliez pas d'inverser la formule. Au revoir.  
_McGonagall était partie en coup de vent, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même. Il inversa la formule, paya sa bierraubeurre et sortit rejoindre Bill. Durant tout le trajet, Harry repensa à sa conversation avec McGonagall. Peu avant d'arriver au terrier il avait pris sa décision : Lucianna ou Anna, peu importait._ Un seul faux pas et…_


	5. Chapter 5

« Toc, toc, toc » Mrs Weasley sursauta.  
- _C'est peut-être Harry et Bill.  
_- _Non Ron, si c'était eux, ils ne frapperaient pas_, lui fit remarquer Ginny.  
Mrs Weasley alla ouvrir. Une jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- _Bonjour. Vous êtes Mrs Weasley je suppose ?  
_- _Euh oui, vous supposez bien jeune fille, mais qui êtes vous ?  
_- _Je m'appelle Anna, je suis envoyée par Dumbledore.  
_Voyant l'air surpris de Mrs Weasley, Anna poursuivit :  
- _Je vois qu'Harry ne vous a pas parlé de moi. N'a-t-il pas été voir le professeur McGonagall ?  
_- _Comment savez-vous cela ? Je veux savoir qui vous êtes exactement !  
_Fleur arriva derrière Mrs Weasley.  
- _Anna ! Quel plaiiisir de te voir !  
_- _Bonjour Fleur. Comment vas-tu ?  
_Mrs Weasley passa de Fleur à Anna et d'Anna à Fleur. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien mais voyant Fleur si enjouée par cette visite surprise, elle invita Anna à entrer. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis Anna demanda :  
- _Harry n'est pas là ?  
_- _Non, il est…  
_Mrs Weasley fut interrompu par un bruit de porte.  
- _Harry, Bill. Vous voilà enfin. Venez que je vous présente notre charmante invité.  
_Harry savait déjà qui elle était : Lucianna Malefoy. Une fille de mangemorts, un membre d'une famille associée à Voldemort. Une menace.  
- _… et elle est apparemment venue pour toi Harry.  
_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry regarda Anna, elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. C'est alors qu'un éclair les projeta tous deux à terre. Harry se releva d'un bond et menaça Anna de sa baguette. Elle était toujours par terre, se massant l'arrière du crâne.  
- _Harry_, dit Anna en se relevant, _je ne…  
_Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Harry tomba à genoux sous la douleur que lui imposait sa cicatrice. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui, ignorant Anna qui se tenait le bras et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. La douleur disparue. Harry se releva tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Anna.  
- _Qui que tu sois réellement, tu n'es pas la bienvenue_, lui dit-il sèchement avant de s'en aller.  
- _Ça, c'était pas prévu_, soupira Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

Un bruit de serrure, puis de porte. Narcissia Malefoy entra, suivit de son fils. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
- _Lucianna ? Lucianna !_  
Pas de réponse.  
- _LUCIANNA !... Où est cette…  
_Son regard s'arrêta sur une enveloppe porta le nom de Drago. Elle l'attrapa avant son fils, l'ouvrit et la lut.  
_Mon cher Drago,  
J'espère que toi seul liras cette lettre car il fait qu'il en soit ainsi.  
Je sais que tu m'en voudras certainement, mais au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin. Ne me cherches pas, je t'en supplie, cela ne ferrait que compliquer les choses.  
Comme tu l'as constaté depuis longtemps, tes parents ne m'ont jamais traité comme leur fille et ce à cause d'un secret de famille. Je ne savais rien avant que quelqu'un ne me retrouve et ne me dise ce qu'il savait. Même pour lui, le mystère reste grand, mais le peu qu'il m'a appris, m'a permis d'éclaicir certaines choses et de savoir d'où je viens.  
Avant de finir cette lettre, j'aurais un service à te demander. Eloigne tes parents, empêche-les de me chercher. Je sais que rien ne t'oblige à le faire, mais, s'il te plait, fais-le quand même, pour nous.  
Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous revoir un jour, mais je l'espère.  
Tu me manques déjà, je t'aime.  
Anna  
_Narcissia s'étrangla sur les derniers mots. Elle leva la tête et regarda son fils. Drago n'avait jamais autant de colère dans les yeux de sa mère.  
- _Apparemment, elle croyait que tu serais seul.  
_- _Que… q… que dit la lettre_, demanda Drago, hésitant.  
- _Peut importe_, lui dit sa mère d'un ton menaçant._ L'aimes-tu ?  
_- _P… pardon ?  
_- _L'AIMES-TU ! Et ne me mens pas, ou tu en subiras les conséquences.  
_-_ Oui mère.  
_-_ D'accord, tu peux lire la lettre.  
_Elle lui tendit la feuille. Drago la prit et la lut.  
-_ Mère, je…  
_- _Tais-toi. Tu l'aimes ? Bien. Tu vas la détester.  
_- _Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
_- _Viens par là mon fils. Je vais te parler de ce qu'elle appelle « un secret de famille », mais malheureusement tu ne sauras pas tout car même ton père et moi ne connaissons pas l'entière vérité.  
_Elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Après une légère hésitation, Drago la rejoint.  
- _Il y a 17 ans, peu de temps après ta naissance, Lord Voldemort nous a amené un bébé. Une des seules choses qu'il nous ait dite, est qu'elle ne serait plus une menace si elle restait avec nous. Il nous a ensuite demandé de l'adopter mais il nous fallait la faire passer pour une française auprès du ministère de la magie. Nous n'avons su que plus tard la raison de cela : ses vrais parents étant anglais, le ministère ne soupçonnerait pas que Lucianna était leur enfant. Il faut dire qu'ils ne cherchent pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et il a donc été facile de tout mettre en place… C'est seulement l'année de vos 11 ans que nous avons découvert qui elle était réellement…_

Drago était assis sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui avait dit sa mère. _C'est impossible ! Pas elle ! Oh, Anna… Je t'aime tellement._ Sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient à sa recherche dès le lendemain. Drago se sentait incapable de trahir qui que ce soit. Je ne veux trahir ni mon cœur, ni ma famille, et pourtant je dois choisir. Drago regarda la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Il se souvint d'une phrase su serment qui le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres :Tu ne peux trahir ton maître si tu possède sa marque. Tu es le serviteur de Lord Voldemort .  
_Adieu Anna._


	7. Chapter 7

- _Harry, si McGonagall t'a dit tout ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. Donne-lui une chance, fais-lui confiance.  
_- _Euh, Hermione. Si j'étais Harry, je ne ferrais pas confiance à une fille qui jette des éclairs par les yeux.  
_- _Non, non Ron, l'éclair lui est sorti du…  
_- _Arrêtez ça !_ intervint Ginny. _C'est à Harry et à Harry seul de décider et vous ne l'aidez pas avec vos bêtises ! Laissons-le tranquille. Allez.  
_Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Il frotta sa cicatrice. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit était tellement forte qu'il avait encore des picotements."Toc, toc, toc ."  
- _Oui, entrez.  
_- _Harry_, dit Mrs Weasley, _j'ai trouvé ça par terre. Est-ce à toi ?  
_Elle lui tendit le parchemin que lui avait confié McGonagall.  
- _Oui, mais il est pour vous, de la part du professeur McGonagall.  
_Mrs Weasley ouvrit le parchemin et le lut. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Ça ne présage rien de bon_, pensa Harry.  
- _Bien ! Harry, je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier, mais Anna va rester quelques temps avec nous. Il te suffira de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Un de plus ou un de moins… Plus on est de fous, plus on ri. Alors, trouver un autre lit…  
_Mrs Weasley continua de marmonner tout en sortant de la chambre. Harry n'en revenait pas. Elle allait habiter sous le même toit que lui. Il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait du mal.  
Au dîner, le silence était de plomb. Personne n'osait parler. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un brisa finalement le silence :  
- _Mais dis-nous Anna_, dit Fleur en ignorant les regards noirs qui se tournaient vers elle, _pourquoi es-tu venue de France jusqu'ici ?_  
- _Comme je l'ai déjà dit_, je suis envoyée par Dumbledore.  
- _Dumbledore est mort_, lâcha amèrement Harry.  
- _Oui. Mais avant cela, il m'avait demandé de te rejoindre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.  
_- _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi_, continua Harry en haussant la voix.  
- _Pourquoi voulait-il que tu rejoigne Harry_, demanda Mrs Weasley.  
-_ Pour que je l'aide.  
_- _Et depuis quand une Malefoy peut-elle m'aider !_ cria Harry.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Anna. Fleur n'arrivait même plus à parler et Bill avait brandi sa baguette en entendant le nom de Malefoy.  
- _Ça n'est qu'un nom et tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas réellement une Malefoy.  
_- _Tu as quand même vécu avec eux. Tu as vécu avec des Mangemorts et Drago en est même devenu un, pourquoi n'en serais-tu pas un toi aussi ?  
_Anna découvrit ses avant-bras et les montra.  
- _Pas de marque. Harry, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas à cause de mon nom de famille et je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes pour te prouver ma bonne foi. La seule chose que j'ai, c'est ma parole, et je peux te jurer que Voldemort est, pour moi, un monstre et que jamais je ne me battrais à ses côtés.  
_- _Ta parole_, ricana Harry. _Rogue aussi donnait sa parole mais en elle ne valait rien._  
Il se leva et commença à partir mais Anna se leva à son tour et le retint.  
- _Attend. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tes parents, Dumbledore et d'autres ont été tués. Tu n'avais rien demandé mais tu as été désigné comme l'Elu. Tu as constamment peur pour les gens qui t'entourent et tu te dis que c'est à toi de les protéger mais tu ne sais même pas comment. Et surtout, tu te demandes comment tout cela finira.  
_Harry se retourna et regarda Anna dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il n'y eu ni éclair, ni douleur. Juste de la haine dans les yeux de l'un et de l'espoir dans les yeux de l'autre. Harry dégagea son bras et s'en alla. Anna se rassit, dépitée. Elle regarda dans le vide puis éclata en sanglots. _J'ai tout perdu aussi._


	8. Chapter 8

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée d'Anna. Harry refusait toujours de lui parler, de plus il voyait que tout le monde l'appréciait ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Il était sans cesse obligé de supporter les « _elle est gentille, tu sais_ » par-ci et les « _je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez à merveille_ » par là.  
- _Y'EN A MARRE !_ cria Harry en jetant son verre dans l'âtre.  
Il était 4 heures du matin et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il était descendu se chercher un verre de lait puis s'était finalement assit dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Harry posa sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux dans un long soupir. Il sombra sans une suite de rêves étranges. Dans l'un d'eux, Voldemort le pourchassait et tuait tout ceux qu'il aimait. « _Je te tuerais Harry Potter ! Harry Potter, harry potter, Harry ! HARRY !_ ». Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il aurait pourtant juré que quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Ça devait être dans mon rêve. _Bon, je vais me coucher moi._ Harry se leva en baillant et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta net, et eu le sentiment d'être observé. Se retournant vers le feu, il aperçut quelque chose au milieu des flammes. Un visage. Harry s'approcha mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bois qui se consumait à grandes flambées. _Bizarre.  
_Le lendemain, Harry raconta ce qu'il avait vu.  
- _Je pense qu'il n'y avait rien_, lui dit Mrs Weasley. _Arthur a sécurisé le terrier, personne n'est censé pouvoir communiquer par la cheminée.  
_Cela ne suffisait pas à Harry. Il était sûr d'avoir vu un visage au milieu des flammes. Il se tourna vers Anna. Elle était apparemment très admirative de ce qui se passait dans son bol de lait. Elle, qui d'habitude était toujours en grande conversation avec quelqu'un. Il la fixa un moment et eu soudain une idée. Malgré qu'elle se rapporte à Rogue, elle était tout de même intéressante. L'occlumantie. D'accord, il n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit mais il pouvait ouvrir celui de quelqu'un d'autre. _Et puis même si elle s'en aperçoit, j'aurais le temps de découvrir des choses._ De nouveau, il fixa Anna tout en ce concentrant sur son esprit. Harry ressentit une douleur mais se força à quand même continuer. La douleur grandissait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'Anna.  
- _Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien, tu n'y arriveras pas.  
_Harry sursauta. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, laissant leurs conversations et petit déjeunés de côté. Ils attendaient la suite, cherchant à comprendre.  
-_ Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir suivi des cours. Et contrairement à toi, les miens ont été concluants, mais tu n'as peut-être pas eu le bon professeur.  
_- _Tu as donc des choses à cacher_, lui dit sèchement Harry.  
-_ Oui. Mais pas celles que tu crois. Tu sais Harry, viendra un jour où tu seras bien obligé de me faire confiance, et crois-moi, il pourrait arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses.  
_- _Jamais. Jamais, je ne te ferais confiance.  
_- _Personnellement, autant de le dire, je m'en fou. La seule chose, c'est que je suis venue ici dans un but précis et je ne partirais pas avant de l'avoir atteint, que cela te plaise ou non. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais il faut que je me prépare. Mrs Weasley, c'est toujours d'accord pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?  
_- _Euh… oui, oui.  
_Anna se leva et monta dans les étages. Harry fulminait. Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.  
- _Anna, tu n'es qu'une…  
_- _Oui, tu peux entrer.  
_- _Arrêtes ça tu veux ! Y'en a marre ! Tu sais des choses ! Dis-les moi !_ cria Harry.  
- _Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. Mais en attendant, s'il te plait, arrêtes de me traiter comme ton ennemie !  
_- _Si j'en savais plus, j'arriverais peut-être à te supporter.  
_Anna soupira.  
- _Ok.  
_- _Ok ?  
_- _Oui. On va faire un marché toi et moi. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose que tu vérifieras par toi-même et s'il s'avère que j'ai raison, tu devras changer d'attitude envers moi. On est d'accord ?  
_- _Oui. Je t'écoute.  
_- _Cette nuit, vers 2 heures, tu iras faire un feu dans la cheminée. Ainsi, tu découvriras la vérité sur ce que tu crois avoir vu et je peux te promettre que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
_- _C'est tout ?_ demanda Harry, surpris.  
En guise de réponse, Anna sortit de la chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.  
2 heures. La journée lui avait parut longue mais il était enfin arrivé à l'heure dite. Harry se faufila discrètement dans le salon, alluma un feu et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. 2 heures 30. _Toujours rien._ Harry commençait à avoir du mal à lutter contre le sommeil et fixer l'âtre ne l'aidait pas. Soudain, quelque chose apparut. Une main. Harry se leva et s'avança vers le feu. La main disparue, laissant place à un visage. Harry retint un cri mais ne pu s'empêcher de reculer. Ce qu'il voyait était… _impossible._  
- _Sirius !  
_- _Bonsoir Harry…_


End file.
